The major objectives of the cancer research center are: 1. To support and facilitate basic and clinical research in cancer; 2. To foster the rapid translation of this basic research into well-controlled, applied clinical investigations and to promote the application of new developments in cancer prevention, diagnosis and care; 3. To maintain and expand our productive program in an interdisciplinary interaction among investigators devoted to cancer biology; 4. To provide a broad program of education and training for health professionals at all levels in the most up-to-date concepts in cancer biology, cancer diagnosis, screening and therapeutic techniques; 5. To develop, in collaboration with other cancer centers in the City of New York, programs for demonstration of cancer control for the metropolitan area, whose objectives are to translate clinical research advancements into effective practice.